Castañas Congeladas
by Lichib
Summary: Se estremeció al escuchar esa voz. Aquella voz que parecía necesitarla. Porque esa noche, ella era la única que podía ayudarlo. OneShot .:Draco&Hermione:.


Esta historia es completamente diferente a las que he escrito antes, no pensé en publicarla hasta que decidí que me gustaba demasiado. La escribí cuando estaba en Estados Unidos así que disculpen cualquier falla ortográfica ya que he hecho lo posible por corregir las puntuaciones, y tal vez les parezca que está un poco soso y vago respecto a la continuidad de los eventos, pero como ya les dije, lo hice cuando estaba de viaje y sólo podía escribir una vez a la semana. Espero les guste.

**Castañas Congeladas**

Ron era un imbécil.

Hermione azotó su zapatilla de taco alto contra el suelo más de una vez durante un minuto. Era insoportable... ¿cómo rayos había llegado a estar en esa situación? Claro, todo había empezado por una discusión. Y ella juró no volver a caer en los encantos de sus torpes amigos.

Pero ahora estaba ahí. Aburrida

Al principio creyeron que iba a resultar divertido. Un baile a mitad de sexto curso. ¡Quién lo pensaría! Claro que Harry había sospechado que Dumbledore estaba perdiendo completamente la razón. ¿A quién se le ocurriría ofrecer una fiesta en el castillo a estas alturas? La guerra estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero a diferencia de _El Elegido_, ella pensó que sería muy divertido. Justo lo que todos necesitaban.

Grave error.

Cuando Ron- después de aquella discusión que rememoró el cuarto año- le había propuesto ir al baile junto a él, ella se emocionó mucho y no pensó en lo que estaba aceptando.

Ahora venía a darse cuenta de que Ronald Weasley era un completo empollón.

No sólo ella había tenido que esperarlo más de media hora en la Sala Común de la Torre de Gryffindor porque al niño le dio vergüenza presentarse ante todo el alumnado con aquel traje tan arcaico- como si la primera vez no hubiera sido suficiente- sino que además, tuvo que escucharlo quejarse todo el camino hasta El Gran Comedor (que fue convertido en una gran pista de baile, adornada meticulosamente). Y por si eso fuera poco, ahora tenía que aguantar que su pelirrojo amigo se estuviera emborrachando con Ginebra para Elfos junto a Harry- quien había dejado a Ginny bailando con Neville- y farfullando quién sabía qué.

¿Y ella? ¿Ni siquiera una pieza para lucir aquel hermoso vestido que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir a su madre? ¿Y enviárselo?

Volvió a azotar su pie contra el suelo. Ahora mismo, sentía que lo odiaba.

Sus ojos acaramelados barrieron el salón con parsimonia. Si supiera ahora Lavender cuánto la envidiaba; ella lucía tan cómoda y alegre de estar bailando con el infeliz de Cormac. Y Parvati, se veía tan bonita con aquel vestido esmeralda hecho de algodón egipcio.

O incluso la odiosa de Pansy, que ahora bailaba abrazada de un muchacho con rasgos conejunos. Theodore Nott, si mal no recordaba.

Y no era que su memoria le fallara, por Merlín, ella era Hermione Granger. Podía memorizarse libros enteros si así lo quería, sólo que no tenía tiempo para registrar a personas que no eran de su interés. O que no lo merecían.

Sacudió su cabeza. Se estaba yendo por las ramas. Demasiado. Era lo que solía sucederle cuando se desconcentraba, pero… ¡es que no había nada en qué concentrarse!

Así que ahí estaba. Sentada en una de las mesas del fondo. Encorvada en aquella silla tan incómoda observando a todos divirtiéndose.

Unos minutos más. Unos minutos más, se prometió a sí misma, y se iría de ahí rumbo a su habitación. Después de todo, estaría calma y podría recuperar el sueño que había perdido por la semana de exámenes.

Pero fue entonces cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con unos ojos que la observaban penetrantemente. Fue sólo un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que quedara completamente hipnotizada.

Apenas parpadeó, el misterioso muchacho había desaparecido.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Quién era él?

Podía jurar haber visto un brillo especial. Era algo entre blanco y plateado. Casi como un diamante.

_-Hermione…_

Se quedó completamente estática, agudizando lo mejor que podía todos sus sentidos. Sus ojos buscaron con desesperación el dueño de aquella seductora voz que la llamaba desde lo lejos; pero no lo encontró. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

_-Hermione._

Se fijó sobre su hombro, tal vez había alguno de sus amigos la estuviera llamando, pero sólo vio a Ron abrazando del hombro a Harry mientras ambos se reían atolondradamente. Decidió no darle importancia y volver a concentrarse en aquella voz que parecía pedirle auxilio.

Era una voz grave, ronca, provocativa. Y su nombre sonaba exquisito cuando él lo pronunciaba.

_-Hermione._

Esta vez, pudo sentir un profundo peso en aquel llamado. Su nombre sonó frío, concreto, decidido. Le estaban ordenando que se levantara y se encontrara con aquella persona.

Y no estaba bajo ningún efecto _Imperius,_ pero tenía que averiguar quién la necesitaba tanto. Porque cuando ella intuía algo, era muy difícil que se equivocara.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, intentando concentrarse sólo en aquella insistente voz. Había demasiada gente en aquel cuarto: profesores imponiendo orden en algunos eufóricos alumnos de diferentes casas, estudiantes platicando amenamente junto a la mesa de bocaditos, parejas susurrándose al oído las letras de aquellas empalagosas canciones románticas, e incluso algunas muchachas llorando en el lavabo de niñas. Pero nada de aquella voz.

_-Hermione, ven conmigo._

Su cabeza se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta de salida, y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Crabbe y Goyle viendo hacia ella, riéndose estruendosamente. Aquello no le gustaba para nada, de seguro aquellos dos estaban tramando algo contra sus amigos y ella; pero una vez más, decidió no darle importancia por ahora. Ya tendría suficiente tiempo después para darles una lección.

En ese momento lo que más le importaba era aquella suplicante voz.

_-Hermione…_

Sin saber por qué, se incorporó de su asiento y empezó a dar cortos pasos hacia la puerta, un tanto insegura si debía ir o no. Sus amigos la vieron pasar, y Ron hizo un ademán de querer tomarle el brazo, pero estaba tan desequilibrado que sólo atinó a hacer un aspaviento muy mal calculado. Ella sonrió nerviosamente, después de todo, tenía que aparentar- ante Harry, tal vez, quien la miraba con preocupación- que todo estaba bien.

-En seguida regreso, Ronald, olvide algo en mi habitación- su voz sonaba entrecortada. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que su respiración aceleraba con cada paso que daba.

Tal vez estaba nerviosa. Pero… ¿por qué?

_-Hermione._

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando cruzó ambas puertas de roble y el frío aire de medianoche se incrustó en su piel. Aquella voz sonaba mucho más potente ahí afuera. Como si le estuvieran gritando a su oído.

A pesar de traer un vestido de mangas cortas, hasta las rodillas, un escote bajo en la espalda, un moño alto y ser una de las noches más frías de aquel invierno; se sentía a gusto. Cálida.

Sintió la piel de su espalda enchinársele conforme respiraba; el ambiente se sentía realmente congelado, y el vaho que escapaba de su boca sólo podía confirmarlo. De pronto se sintió sola, porque aquella voz había desaparecido.

Incluso un poco decepcionada, porque no lo había encontrado.

La noche era oscura, y sus ojos no podían ver más allá de un par de pies. A duras penas podía distinguir los lindes de El Bosque Prohibido y la sombra de algunos árboles, que debido al viento mecían sus follajes sin parar.

Pero nada de aquella voz…

_-Estoy aquí._

Emocionada como niña que escucha el camión de helados, su cabeza giró levemente hacia el sonido de la voz que la había maravillado.

Sus labios curvaron una sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando vio aquella figura encapuchada en una capa de elegante seda negra, al pie del lago que ahora era tan negro como la noche de la que era presa. La silueta miraba al horizonte, y la escaza luz de la luna perfilaba el contorno de su cuerpo.

Era alto, erguido y algo respingado.

Y eso a ella le encantó.

No supo cuántos pasos dio, pero de pronto se encontró a su lado. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de aquella tersa piel, de aquel triste perfil- que, a pesar de estar cubierto por la suave tela, podía sentirlo.

-Hermione…

Se le cortó la respiración, fue una especie de cadencia lenta y suave en la que se intercalaba la tajante actitud del buen gusto y la sofisticación. Casi podía distinguir en él los tintineos del cristal y la armonía de la risa, los mismos sonidos reconfortantes que tantas veces le habían ayudado a conciliar el sueño.

-¿Eras tú el que me llamaba?- la voz de la muchacha sonó ronca. Después de todo, hacía como dos horas que no hablaba con nadie.

-No tengas miedo.- Ahí cerca, la voz sonaba mucho más tétrica de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Y a pesar de la advertencia, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Un hincón en el pecho le hizo sentirse incómoda y con un pie tras el otro quiso retroceder.

-N-no tengo mi…- Pero ella no pudo terminar la frase. El rostro del desconocido se volvió hacia ella, y ella ahogó un grito en su interior. Su corazón se congeló y todo su cuerpo tiritó, y no es como si hubiera visto un _dementor_; pero por nada del mundo se hubiera esperado verlo ahí… A él ahí.- ¡Malfoy!

-Dije que no tengas miedo.

-¿Eras tú? ¿Eras tú el que me estaba llamando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Si esta es una broma, es de muy mal gusto!- farfulló asustada.

*******

El Slytherin frunció más el ceño. Merlín, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan chillona? Pero no podía exasperarse: su plan estaba marchando tan bien, que cualquier simple detalle podría arruinarlo todo. Y no podía permitirse arruinarlo.

Llevaba planeando eso por meses. Incluso había engañado a sus amigos para llevarlo a cabo- pero era de esperarse, Crabbe y Goyle podrían arruinarlo aun cuando no estaban ni enterados. De todas maneras, los Slytherin eran lo suficientemente inteligentes para no preguntar lo que era mejor no saber.

Aunque fuera imposible.

Porque cuando un Slytherin se proponía algo, no había Gryffindor sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de detenerlo.

*******

-Olvídalo, Malfoy, me voy de aquí.

Hermione dio una agraciada media vuelta dispuesta a seguir con su patética presencia en aquella aburrida fiesta, pero sintió en su antebrazo el contacto de una mano. De una mano fría que le quemó cada partícula de piel donde se posó.

Ella ladeó el rostro con asombro. Sus ojos, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos por casi una fuerza poderosa. Y ella se sintió tentada a hundirse en ellos.

Es que esos ojos acerados parecían pedirle auxilio. Parecían necesitar su ayuda desesperadamente. Y más fue cuando él habló que se dio cuenta: no lo abandonaría.

-Eres la única que puede ayudarme.

Su corazón repiqueteó con fuerza. Su pulso casi se desboca. No era que esa voz que hacía segundos la llamaba con urgencia, sonara ahora mandona y sensual, no era que el contacto de sus cuerpos enviara corrientes eléctricas a cada parte de su ser, no era que el viento se colara con fuerza por su espalda desnuda o el cabello le danzara descontroladamente y por eso se sintiera inquieta, y por mucho menos era estar frente a él, porque por más descabellado que sonara, ya había estado frente a él mucho tiempo antes aunque siempre fuera en una confrontación, y por supuesto nunca se había sentido así. Eran sus ojos; penetrantes, acerados, poderosos, oscuros, transparentes…

Fueron esos ojos los que la hizo pegar sus pies al suelo y no moverse ni un milímetro mientras él la devoraba con la mirada. Porque prácticamente, Hermione vio a través de esos ojos la noche, porque se quedó prendida de ese matiz que percibía.

Porque por primera vez en su vida, sintió que él era confiable.

Al advertir que Hermione lo miraba, sonrió por debajo de su misteriosa capucha, y sus ojos, de un color a medio camino entre el gris y azul le devolvieron la mirada y la invitaron a aproximarse. Ella tomó aire, deslizó la mano en la calidez de la suya y se permitió acercarse.

Hermione se permitió a sí misma relajarse un poco y dedicarse sencillamente a sentirlo, a verlo, a observarlo; lo que resultó más fácil si dejaba de pensar en ello. Sentía cada uno de los golpes de su corazón, y la ilusión de algo nuevo comenzó a tomar forma en su interior.

No supo qué era. Pero pensó, con una sonrisa irónica, que era algo mágico.

Mientras los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor seguían efectuando abruptos y rápidos aspavientos al ritmo de una música cualquiera, ellos se limitaban a quedarse en su sitio, con lentitud, cada vez más cerca el uno del otro, mirándose con intensidad creciente a medida que ella tomaba confianza. Hermione casi pudo jurar que Malfoy, el rubio snob que tanto odiaba, la guiaba a través del ritmo de la música de los interiores del castillo, al que pronto se amoldaron los latidos del corazón.

-¿Me oíste…?- anunció. Casi arruinando el momento, pero después le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Sonrió interiormente, como una victoria ganada, cuando percibió el calor de las mejillas de la chica a causa del sonrojo que había sentido.

Oh, sí. Aquello estaba mejor.

-Sí…

Los dedos de Draco apretaron el fino algodón de su vestido, o tal vez la condujeron más cerca de él. Sonrió sin separar los labios, y ella se sintió pequeña y protegida. Todo, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Hermione pronto empezó a sentir cosquilleos en su interior- si es que ya no los había sentido-. Alzó la barbilla y se atrevió a salvar la exigua distancia que todavía la separaba de Malfoy. Sus cuerpos se tocaban y volvían a separarse debido a la falta de control de equilibrio que estaban protagonizando. El corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca, pero ella quería que Ron sufriera. Quería los cotilleos del día siguiente, que lo tomasen por idiota por haberla dejado plantada y abandonada. Quería… algo.

Las manos de Draco, jamás impertinentes o acuciantes, se paseaban suavemente por su cintura sin por ello impedirle moverse, y se dejó llevar hacia una dimensión sensual que todos aquellos simplones no habían visto sino en sus sueños.

Los labios se le crisparon al ver a Ron y a Harry haciéndose paso a través de lo que restaba del terreno. Muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. El rostro de Ron estaba lívido de ira, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa afectada.

-¿Quieres que se entere de que no estás con él?- susurró Draco pensativo. Y ella lo miró.- Te ha hecho daño- agregó, dándole una caricia en la barbilla que le dejó hormigueos.- Deberías mostrarle lo que ha perdido.

Hermione sabía que era producto del rencor, pero aún así estuvo de acuerdo. Ron siempre la había tratado como a él se le había dado la gana. Y su estúpida actitud en esa fiesta sólo había conseguido corroborarlo todo. Todo, absolutamente todo. Su falta de interés por ella.

Draco se quedó quieto y la abrazó con un gesto continuo y fluido. ¡Iba a besarla! Lo supo. Todos sus movimientos tenían aquel algo especial. Con el corazón palpitándole bajo las costillas, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba justo en el momento en que él posaba los labios en los suyos y las rodillas se le quedaron tiesas. Alrededor, hasta el viento pareció haberse detenido a observar. Hermione cerró los ojos y se balanceó para continuar con aquel movimiento mientras se besaban.

Aquello era todo lo que ella podía desear. Allí donde la tocaba, surgía una ola de calor que la recorría, cada vez más ardiente a medida que sus caricias subían de intensidad. Nadie la había besado de aquel modo, y, de tanto miedo que le daba estropearlo, apenas podía respirar. Ella le rodeaba la cintura con las manos, y se la estrechó aún más cuando él le tomó la cara y se la sostuvo como si fuera a rompérsele. Sus besos tenían un sabor parecido al de menta fresca. Ella quería más… de aquello que no había conocido.

Un sonido grave se elevó desde detrás de él, tan leve como el rumor de un trueno distante. Apretó las manos y la adrenalina la inundó de arriba abajo. Los besos se habían vuelto diferentes.

Alarma, retrocedió un paso. Pese a haberse quedado sin resuello, se sentía entusiasmada e impaciente. Los temperamentales ojos de Draco la miraban con aquella expresión un tanto burlona que ella ya había alejado de sí. Apartó la vista de él, pero siguió apoyándose en su cintura para mantener el equilibrio.

Las mejillas de Ron estaban encendidas, y su expresión era de enfado.

Hermione alzó las cejas.

-Vamos- dijo, tomando a Draco del brazo. Aunque supo que aquel contacto fue peligroso, no le importó. Se le antojó imposible que alguien se presentara con ánimo de arrebatarle el puesto. No después de aquel beso.

Enganchada de su brazo, ambos, como parte de una escolta, se abrieron paso hasta un poco más cerca de los lindos del bosque. Ella se sintió como una reina cuando Malfoy se detuvo unos pasos para concederle a ella el que avanzara primero.

Llegaron hasta la sombra de un árbol. Un árbol que justo se hallaba a la inmensa orilla del lago congelado. Desde ahí la luna se veía exquisita y se reflejaba con todo su esplendor sobre la cálida capa de hielo que se había formado donde generalmente había agua.

-Quiero hacer algo especial…

-¿Qué…?- su voz sonó débil. O tal vez la voz de Draco era demasiado dominante.

-Sé que no te gusta volar, pero quisiera que hoy dieras un paseo conmigo.- antes de que la muchacha pudiera abrir la boca para reprochar, él sonrió de lado y tomó su mentón con delicadeza.- Será tu última vez sobre una escoba… y será conmigo. Y después te llevaré a la puerta de tu Torre. Te lo prometo.

Algo en su voz le indicaba peligro. Pero al mismo tiempo, era tentadora.

-¿Por qué dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda?

Gran momento para confrontarlo, Hermione. Pero por más que le dolió arruinar el momento, era algo de suma importancia saber. Ni siquiera tenía conciencia de qué diantres había sucedido en los últimos diez minutos, por un momento se sintió la bruja más patética de su edad, y al otro momento se sentía como Morgana.

Y todo había sido gracias a Malfoy. ¿No resultaba demasiado obvio que tramaba algo? ¿Podría ser que ese algo fuera aquel radical cambio para con ella? ¿Sería que en verdad ella… podía ayudarlo?

-Te lo diré más adelante. Pero primero debes aceptar.

Cabeceó lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa irreconocible, y ambos se volvieron hacia las puertas de roble, a la espera de Ron que llegara a su altura.

-Hermione…- estaba disgustado, lo cual contribuyó a incrementar su satisfacción.

-¡Hola, Ron!- dijo con alegría. Una fingida alegría. Se colocó a su lado y notó la tensión que emanaba del pelirrojo.- Ya tengo con quién regresar al castillo, gracias- por nada, añadió para sus adentros como consecuencia del enfado que todavía le duraba.

-Hermione, espera.

Le tocó el hombro y ella se dio vuelta. Ron se quedó helado y la soltó.

-Eres un imbécil.- le espetó, echándole un vistazo a su indumentaria, que entonces por primera vez juzgó pobre.- Y yo no soy una paranoica. Por mí, te puedes ir… por ahí- agregó, conteniéndose para que Draco no pensara que era una mal hablada.

Si es que ya no pensaba muchas otras cosas.

Tras alargar un brazo, Ron la tomó de la cintura y tiró de ella.

-Escúchame- le ordenó, y el miedo que ella leyó en sus ojos le impidió responderle- Conozco lo suficiente a este tipo. No seas idiota. Déjame llevarte de vuelta al castillo. A tus amigas puedes contarles lo que quieras, a mí me da igual.

Hermione trató de bufar para expresar con ello su desdén, pero, como no era de esa clase de chicas, alzó la barbilla simplemente. Él sabía que no tenía amigas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Ronald. No pasa nada.- afirmó, mirando, más allá de él, a Harry, que había seguido a Ron hasta allí y que por primera vez en muchos años se había mantenido al margen de una situación así. Tal vez había bebido mucho.

Sin embargo, Ron no estaba por la labor de dejarla marchar. Picada, giró el brazo y, cuando estaba por agarrarle la muñeca para defenderse, él lo adivinó y la soltó de pronto. Cariacontecido, retrocedió un poco.

-Pues entonces los seguiré hasta que estés en el castillo- prometió, dirigiéndole a Draco una mirada fugaz.

-Haz como quieras- repuso ella sacudiéndose el pelo, feliz al comprobar que, después de todo, Ron no era tan mal tipo.- Malfoy ¿dónde está la escoba?

Draco se acercó con una gracia y un refinamiento que contrastaban con el anodino aspecto de Ron.

-Por aquí, _Hermione._

Al tomarle del brazo, ella creyó distinguir en sus ojos un brillo de satisfacción. No se extrañó. Obviamente, había ido solo al baile y, vistas las cosas, Ron sería el que saldría solo.

En un gesto de feminidad confiada, ella se ocupó de hacer sonar los tacones lo más que pudo aunque al final resultó imposible sobre aquel insonorizado gras. El vestido la hacía sentir elegante, y Draco estaba fantástico. Ron y ahora el silencioso Harry trotaron detrás de ellos.

*******

Draco intentaba trabajar su mente tan rápido como lo hacían sus piernas. Eso no lo había previsto, el que Harry y el mugroso de Ron los anduvieran siguiendo mientras ellos daban un paseo en su adorada y pulcra _Nimbus 2001._

Contuvo una mueca de desprecio cuando pensó que la sangre sucia la tocaría, pero debía de actuar. Actuar como lo había hecho a lo largo de ese curso. Ante Pansy, antes Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle. Disimular que todo era perfecto.

Y ahora el _cara-rajada_ y el pobretón los seguían de cerca. A pesar de que sería mucho más fácil deshacerse de ellos debido a que la bebida se les había subido a la cabeza, debía ser cuidadoso. Cuidadoso de no estropearlo.

Se detuvo en seco y casi hizo que Hermione se tropezara, pero eso no le importó en ese momento. Debía de actuar rápido.

Ella lo vio con sus ojos castaños tan brillantes como la luna, preguntándole en silencio a qué se debía su comportamiento.

-Espera aquí…- su voz era un susurro. Y Hermione tuvo miedo, porque por un momento pensó haber oído el silbido de una serpiente.

No pudo hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza y abrazarse a sí misma. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo obedecía. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí con él. Sólo sabía que era el lugar donde quería estar, en ese momento, él era lo que más quería ella.

*******

-¿Me puedes decir qué estás tramando, imbécil?- la voz de Weasley no se hizo esperar; apenas el rubio había dado media vuelta, Harry y él ya estaban a la defensiva.

-¿De veras crees que te lo diré, _Weasel_?- su voz era burlona. Arrogante, imponente, presumida.

-¡Si le haces algo a Hermione…!

-Silencio.

Ron, Harry y Malfoy se vieron con ojos desafiantes. Sus respiraciones pronto se volvieron agitadas. ¿Por qué Malfoy no había reaccionado como lo haría normalmente? ¿Por qué Ron había obedecido esa simple orden? Harry se preguntó. Y luego sospechó que algo malo ocurría.

Ron se había quedado de pie, viendo fijamente al Slytherin. En su interior parecía estar luchando contra las ganas que tenía de gritar, pero por algún extraño motivo, su cuerpo no respondía las órdenes de su cerebro.

Y Malfoy, él estaba a unos cuantos pies más allá, viendo con picardía. Él tampoco se movía, pero parecía tener más control sobre su cuerpo. Sobre el hombro del rubio vio que Hermione fruncía el ceño y empezaba a hacerse de su vestido para avanzar con rapidez; pero el dueño de aquellos ojos platinos pareció darse cuenta y se volvió sólo un segundo.

Sólo un segundo en el que pareció tener el mismo efecto sobre la muchacha, pues ella se detuvo con miedo y sus ojos temerosos accedieron a obedecerlo.

Harry no necesitó mucho tiempo más para darse cuenta. Pero sí le faltó disponer de éste para sacar su varita y defenderse.

Malfoy ya estaba enfundando su elástica varita de madera de espino de 25'4 cm. Sus ojos habían cambiado de color, ahora tenían un matiz rojizo.

-No van a moverse de aquí hasta que la sangre sucia y yo estemos montados en esa escoba, muy alto en el cielo…- sus órdenes para Harry no tenían sentido, pero tanto como Ron, se veía obligado a obedecerlas.

La maldición _Imperius._ El maleficio mediante el cual se le da al mago total control sobre la persona encantada. Con sólo decir la palabra _Imperio_, el mago puede someterlo a pensar, hacer o decir cualquier cosa.

Harry rió para sus adentros. Malfoy había aprendido mucho durante todos esos veranos. Y ahora él estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo, viendo cómo él se daba media vuelta y avanzaba hacia Hermione, quien los veía con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio.

Draco se sintió victorioso, y celebró en silencio cuando tomó bruscamente del brazo a Hermione y la hizo caminar hasta donde estaba la maldita escoba. Ella preguntó con voz torpe qué había sucedido, pero él no tenía que contestarle.

Ya lo sabría más adelante.

Con movimientos ágiles y bruscos, Malfoy tomó su escoba y se la colocó entre las piernas; se adelantó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera alcanzar atrás sin ningún problema. Volvió el rostro y la vio de pie a un lado, entrelazando sus manos con nerviosismo.

Resopló. Lo que le faltaba, inseguridad…

-Súbete.

Hermione asintió sin todavía verlo, sin todavía moverse.

Otro resoplido. Draco tuvo que estirar el brazo y sonreírle de medio lado. Fue ahí cuando ella, con sus ojos tan hermosos, lo perforaron. Él se sintió un poco asustado. Era como si ella estuviera viendo a través de él. Debía admitirlo, sangre sucia o no, ella tenía los ojos más impresionantes que él hubiera visto jamás.

*******

Hermione pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba y se sintió insegura de lo que estaría por hacer. Tal vez había tiempo para arrepentirse, tal vez había tiempo para apartarse y salir huyendo de ahí, como casi siempre lo había hecho. Pero fue que todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando sintió que él tomaba sus brazos y los colocaba alrededor de su propia cintura.

Aunque tuviera ropa puesta, podía sentir perfectamente su duro abdomen, quizás hasta unos cuantos marcados pectorales y sin duda alguna una potente espalda. Y ni qué decir de su olor, su aroma era exquisito. Era una mezcla entre humo de madera y menta.

Sus pensamientos parecieron alejarse de ella en cuanto sintió cómo él pateaba con rudeza el suelo y emprendían su despegue cielo arriba. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos y se apretó más contra la espalda de Draco, que ahora se contraía por la tensión de llevar una escoba y una pasajera.

Cuando estuvo capacitada de abrir los ojos, sonrió al ver cómo en tierra firme Harry y Ron corrían hasta las orillas del lago y miraban hacia ellos con impotencia. Luego dieron media vuelta y volvieron aprisa al castillo. Quizás para traer una escoba y seguirlos.

Y mientras ella lo miraba en la penumbra, el pulso se le aceleró. El aire fresco se le pegaba a la piel, y a medida que ganaban velocidad, el viento comenzó a colársele por entre los cabellos.

Empezaba a sentir el frío, por lo que se arrebujó en él y lamentó que no le hubiera ofrecido el abrigo. Sin embargo, desde que estaban en la escoba, no le había mirado ni le había dicho nada- tal vez estaría concentrado en mantener la escoba firme y la vista en el cielo-. Pero su confianza y audacia había dejado paso a… ¿a la ansiedad? Sin saber a qué se debía, una sensación de alarma empezó a crecer lentamente en su interior.

Como si lo hubiese advertido, Draco la miró. Dominando la escoba sin atender su destino.

-Ya es tarde- dijo a media voz, para su sorpresa- Ha sido fácil. Les dije que sería más sencillo mientras estuvieras sola. Y estúpida. Casi no ha merecido la pena el esfuerzo. Desde luego, no ha sido divertido.

Se le quedó la boca seca.

-¿Cómo?

Tras inspeccionar el cielo, Draco volvió a dirigirle la mirada. Estaba acelerando, y ella se soltó de su cintura, intentando apartarse de él.

-No es nada personal, _Hermione_- dijo en tono burlón.- El Señor Tenebroso así lo quiso. Decían que era imposible, pero vas a ser la llave que me abra las puertas de una corte más alta; tú y tu insignificante vida, que ha llegado a su fin. Una sangre sucia más, una sangre sucia menos, una sangre sucia al fin.

¿Qué diablos era aquello?

-Ron…- dijo, volviéndose, mientras Draco seguía acelerando.- … y Harry. Ellos nos siguen, ellos saben dónde estoy.

Draco sonrió, y el rayo de luna que se le reflejó en los dientes la hizo estremecerse. Todo lo demás estaba perdido en sombras neblinosas y en el chillido del viento.

-¿Insinúas que eso supone algún impedimento?

Por Merlín. Estaba en un tremendo lío. Se le agarrotaron las entrañas.

-Aterriza.- le exigió, aferrándose a la parte de atrás con una mano y apartándose los mechones de cabello de la cara con la otra.- Detén la escoba y déjame bajar. No puedes hacer esto. ¡La gente sabe dónde estoy! ¡Para la escoba!

-¿Qué pare la escoba?- se mofó- Pararé la escoba.

Draco apretó los puños alrededor de la madera y presionó hacia abajo; y la escoba automáticamente frenó en seco. Dieron una vuelta.

Hermione chilló e intentó sujetarse como pudo. El mundo daba vueltas. Vació los pulmones de un grito cuando percibió un gran estruendo acompañado de una sensación de ingravidez. La gravedad se había invertido. Le pudo el pánico cuando comprendió que la escoba estaba dando una vuelta de campana.

Mierda. Estaba cayendo.

Se encogió, se cubrió la nuca con las manos y empezó a rezar. Recibió una fuerte sacudida y la oscuridad la envolvió. El golpe la había dejado sin aire. Hasta le pareció estar boca abajo. Después, salió despedida en la dirección contraria. Volvió a ver el gris del cielo y tuvo el tiempo suficiente de tragar una bocanada de aire antes de que diera un nuevo vuelco.

La negrura se le echó encima y su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo.

-¡No!- aulló, desesperada, y luego gimió cuando, con una última sacudida, se detuvo y descansó sobre su espalda.

Se quedó inmóvil. Le dolía respirar. Merlín, le dolía todo y, mientras resollaba, observó el cielo. El resplandor de la luna titilaba en lo alto y siguió con la mirada el invisible recorrido que habían dado, sólo para darse cuenta de que Malfoy no estaba en ningún lado. Sentía un dolor interno. No veía sangre, pero pensó que debía de haberse roto algo. ¿Estaba viva?

_-¡Hermione!-_ oyó una voz llamar en la distancia.- _¡Hermione!_

Era Ron, e intentó agudizar la vista tratando de distinguir algo por encima de su cabeza. En todo brillaban dos puntos de luz. Una figura emprendía su descenso desde el cielo: _Ron._

Tomó aire preparándose para llamarlo, pero alguien le tomó la cabeza y se la volvió en la dirección opuesta.

-¿Malfoy?- susurró. Estaba acuclillado junto a la escoba, vestido con su traje de gala. La luna le arrancaba destellos plateados de los ojos.

-Sigo vivo.- dijo, y las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la chica. No podía moverse, pero, como el dolor era agudo y generalizado, le preció que no se había quedado paralítica.

-Me lastimé.- anunció con un hilo de voz y, de inmediato, pensó que lo que acababa de decir era una tremenda estupidez.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.- contestó Malfoy, exasperado.

Espantada, vio cómo sacaba su varita de entre los pliegues de su capa. Quiso chillar, pero él levantó la varita como si fuese a asestarle un mandoble y le faltó la respiración. Sus ojos llenos de odio refulgían.

Fabuloso. Allí se encontraba ella con un psicópata. ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes? Él era un mortífago. Había salido del baile con un mortífago con ganas de matar. Desde luego, se había lucido con la elección.

Y vaya noche para elegir salir sin varita.

-¡No!- gritó, levantando los brazos, pero las palabras que salieron de la boca del rubio le atravesaron sin hacerle daño. Se miró el cuerpo, incrédula. El vestido no estaba roto y no manaba sangre por ningún lado- por supuesto, esa clase de hechizos actuaban instantáneamente, ¿cierto?- Pero, no obstante, sabía que la maldición la había alcanzado. De hecho, había visto el resplandor.

_Avada Kedavra_

Sin comprender, alzó la mirada y vio a Malfoy, que la observaba tras haber bajado la varita.

-¿Qué…? – inquirió, advirtiendo que el dolor físico había desaparecido. Pero se había quedado sin voz. Él enarcó las cejas con menosprecio. Se quedó estupefacta al sentir el primer indicio de la nada más absoluta, a la vez desconocida y familiar como un recuerdo hacía tiempo perdido.

Aquella aterradora sensación fue ganando terreno, devorando todos los pensamientos que le salían al paso. Esponjoso y confuso, el vacío comenzó a operar desde los límites de su existencia y se movió hacia dentro. Se llevó la luna, luego la noche, después su cuerpo y, por último, al muchacho.

Los gritos de Ron se desvanecieron en un sordo silencio rasgado en el que sólo persistieron los plateados ojos de Malfoy.

Draco dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-¡Hermione!- oyó débilmente, y luego sintió una levísima caricia en la mejilla. Pero también eso se evaporó, tras lo cual no quedó nada.

Tras lo cual, sus ojos se volvieron… dos castañas congeladas.


End file.
